A Different Start to the Titans Redux
by Uatu
Summary: Due to circumstance the Teen Titans are formed in Gotham, under the expertise of Batman. How will Gotham handle these Teens when they don't mess around? Adopted from WANG-Mich-YAO


**A Different Start to the Titans Redux**

**Chapter 1: Coming Together Part 1: The Raven**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**A/N: This story was adopted from WANG-Mich-YAO, with permission.**

* * *

Tonight, wasn't a good night to be in Gotham. Then again it seemed that it was never a good night to be in Gotham, but especially not tonight as someone, or several someone's, had decided to set fire to a few of the old apartment buildings in the ghetto.

Batman, the Dark Knight of Gotham, was scaling the southernmost burning building as quickly as he could; trying to find a way inside. He saw an open window on the fifth floor with flames blowing out from the inside. He took the chance and quickly swung inside. Inside the abandoned apartment, he found the front door ajar; opening to a hall. The fire was getting worse by the second and soon the building would collapse, so he picked up the pace diving into the hallway as the roof above him started to fall. Batman looked towards a door that was hanging on its hinges and noticed a gray hand through the doorway, covered in what he could only describe as black energy. Seeing this he rushed to the door and smashed the door off of its hinges into the hallway. His eyes fell upon a body lying on its stomach. The person didn't appear to be injured, as there wasn't any blood surrounding them. But, the inhaling of smoke could have severely harmed them enough already. Carefully Batman reached out and as his had moved towards the energy surrounding her, the energy dissipated. With the energy gone, he flipped the body over and saw that it was a violet haired grey skinned girl with a small red stone on her forehead. She was wearing a robe with a large hood pulled up.

Batman carefully wrapped a blanket around her and leapt out the window as the apartment crumbled behind them. Using his grappling hook he lowered them both down to the alley way below. He quickly pulled out his video phone and called his sidekick, Robin. "Robin, I've got a problem here. A whole building just caught fire and the fire department hasn't arrived. Neither has the ambulance and I have a girl here in need of serious medical help. Meet me in the Bat Cave and bring a medical kit. I'll explain later."

Batman then hung up and called James 'Jim' Gordon, the Gotham City Police commissioner. "Hello, Jim. Tell the press that Bruce Wayne may be adopting a teenage girl. …yes it's a big jump, but she was the only one alive in the building. I don't know if she was living at the apartment or not. It seemed like she wasn't and arrived there at the wrong time. Remember that I have taken guardianship over Dick. …no she didn't seem to be living there, like I told you before. There were no pictures and only one bedroom. This might be what is best for her Jim, she has powers and it looks like she isn't a very happy person. Ok I'll to you about this later." Batman closed the video phone and placed the girl in the back of the Batmobile.

* * *

Batman arrived at the Bat Cave and ran inside with the girl in his arms. When he entered the cave he saw Robin inside holding the med-kit in his hands. Robin saw the girl in his arms wrapped in blanket and rushed over quickly.

"Who is she Bruce?" Robin asked while placing the med-kit on a table and giving the girl a questionable look.

Batman placed her on the table and then looked towards Robin with a stern look. "Well, I don't know if she really is who I think she is. I think the Joker has connections to people who work for her father. Maybe that's why the building went down in flames. But if she has no family, she's staying with us. So get used to having her around. Now go please, I need to give her some medical help." Batman said while shooing him away to the elevator.

But when his mentor wasn't looking Robin dove behind a thick column and watched the two of them.

* * *

Slowly Raven came to, waking up in a comfortable bed in a room she didn't recognize. "Wait, what? Where am I?" She asked aloud while looking around and rubbing her eyes.

Then her gaze set on a boy sitting on a chair in the corner. He was snoring faintly. She examined him looking at his dark sunglasses and black hair hanging down over his face. He looked like he was around the same age as her. She frowned and looked down to inspect herself. Everything seemed okay there weren't any injuries that she could feel and she was wearing her robe. At that moment she remembered where she was last. She had just arrived on Earth, in her mother's old childhood apartment, that was to become her's. Just in time to be met with an explosion. She wasn't in any place she recognized, so where was she?

'_Defiantly, not a hospital,_' Raven thought to herself. '_There aren't any curtains or white walls and tile floors._' She slowly turned back to the boy and noticed that he was now wide awake and staring at her.

"Who are you and why am I here?" Raven asked while clutching the blankets tightly in fear. Her fear became so strong that it caused her to lose control of her powers and shatter the nearby lamp on accident. She shrieked at the sudden blast and then her hand flew to her head.

"Are you ok?" Richard asked while rushing to her aid. He put a hand on her head and then realized that he might be touching when she didn't want to be touched and blushed. His hand quickly shot to his side and he turned even redder.

Raven scowled at him and pulled away from him. "I said who the hell are you and why in the world am I here!"

Richard frowned a bit and then turned away and looked out the window. "I'm sorry but I don't have the permission to tell you that until you tell me if you have a family. Bruce Wayne has taken on the thought of taking guardianship over you if you don't have a family. Please forgive me for not having the ability to tell you more." He said while turning back to her and then back to the window.

Raven scowled again and then frowned. "My family is gone, yes. But I don't need Bruce Wayne to take care of me. I have an apartment back on 23rd square stree…..wait, it burned down." Raven started to cry into her hands. "I can't believe I have fallen so low. I used to be top of the food chain because of my mother and now I have fallen so low."

The door to the room suddenly opened and Bruce Wayne stepped inside. "Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with the young lady." He quickly shooed Dick out the door and then sat down on the edge of the bed. "You seem to be saddened; I understand that you have no family. I am willing to support you until you can support yourself; as I did with Richard. I am Batman; I know it's hard to believe but what do you do with a bunch of money? I believe you are Rachel Roth, or Raven as you like to call yourself. I found you in a burning apartment building in a state that I wouldn't even ask about, but how did you wind up in such a state? I brought you back here and gave you medical support and that's it. So, are you staying or are you going?"

Staring out the window Rachel replied, "Since you know my name, you know who my sire is. I came here to gain better control of my powers and to prove that I'm not _him_." Rachel turned to Bruce and nodded her head showing a small, sad smile. "Thank you very much; I never knew anyone could be this nice to a girl like me. I'll stay."**

* * *

**

Next chapter: Coming Together Part 2: The Beast

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope everyone liked reading this. Please leave a review. Also, if anyone could share information on Gotham City I would greatly appreciate it.**

**I'll try to update the story bi-monthly, so I'll see you all back here in February.**


End file.
